Maybe Next Time
by randxgirl
Summary: COMPLETED! After their triple threat match at Armageddon, Triple H ponders on Jeff Hardy's ultimate victory.


Disclaimer: I disclaim. I own noone. Na-da…

Paul's P.O.V.

_Shit! That was all I could mutter once my right foot stepped onto the floor of the backstage area. And no, I'm not cursing because Jeff Hardy ended up winning and not me, but rather because my body hurts like hell and it doesn't help that my locker room is actually at the very end of the hall. A group of referees approach me and attempt to help assist me all the way to my room, but they should have known that I don't need anyone's help especially in situations like this. Damn! But what can I do? I will not risk hearing an earful from Vince because I'm complaining that I'm being helped. As we proceed to my locker room, I hear some of the guys mutter their "Congratulations" and "Great match, man!" while there were still those who didn't seem to care that I was there, and could only talk about Jeff's triumphant moment. "Jeff deserves it!" Yeah, yeah… whatever. I continue on my way while ignoring all the buzz and whispers around me, with Chioda on my left, and some new referee I can't remember the name of for now on the other. The sooner I get to my room and have my body lie on anything soft, the better. I'll remember that guy's name later. I'll say thanks to everyone later._

_Step… step… step… step… step… last five steps… step… step… step… step… step… Finally! I never realized that walking back to your room with two perfectly healthy legs and quadriceps muscles would take that much effort. Before Chioda and newbie finally leave me to fend for myself, I hear him give me last minute orders."If you need anything, just give us a yell…" Yeah, yeah… whatever! Just leave me alone already!_

_I am not exactly sure what heaven looks like, but my body on this leather couch sure feels like it. Thank God they have leather couches here in Buffalo. I close my eyes for a while, and just let my body revel in the comfort the couch brings. I'll shower later._

_Damn it, a headache is coming. Just right, just right, just right. Can this night get any worse? What's with all these crap happening to me? Before I could enjoy the feeling of the couch for another 5 minutes, the door opens and I could guess someone entering even if I still had my eyes closed. I could also feel that whomever just came in is not someone I want to see now._

_I am not opening my eyes, because I don't want to talk to anyone now. And they know better than disturbing me in moments like this when I obviously want to be left alone. I open my left eye to take a peek at whoever my company was. It's weird to be in the same room with someone whom you don't know the identity of. It's Adam. You may know him more as Edge. He's the other guy in my match tonight. And he's heading off to the shower room._

_Why he looks normal is beyond me. Doesn't he feel pain? Isn't he pissed? Why am I the only one sulking anyway? It's only now that I've realized that I've been bitching like a little girl for the past fifteen minutes. That's what happens when you wake up on the wrong side of the bed in the morning, and you're presented with a crappy ending to your match mid-way through the day. I would just like to re-iterate: I AM NOT PISSED BECAUSE JEFFRO WON THE MATCH AND THE TITLE. I am not… really… honest!_

_Okay fine, who am I kidding, anyway? Okay, I'll admit it. I'm a little pissed because of it. How can they hand that guy the most precious commodity to a WWE superstar, the WWE Championship belt? Don't they know that this is the same guy who screwed them over, let them down twice already? They were building him up to be a star, and he blows it all up. On his own, by the way. Not to mention, didn't he deflect to the competition when we fired his stupid druggie ass? What the fuck is creative thinking again?! Okay, I'll admit it. He's so over the fans right now. But are they risking another possible case of another John Cena incident? Oh by the way, Cena (regaining and) retaining the World Heavyweight Championship is just plain stupid. It's complete and total bullshit. They accuse me for being a favorite of the management. What do you call Cena and everything that's happening to him?!_

_Even before I wrap up my thoughts completely, the door opens once again and this time, I'm all too familiar with the someone who entered. Actually it was more like someoneS. "Yeah man!!! This is great! Unbelievable! This is my lifelong dream…who would have thought? JEFF HARDY, YOUR NEW WWE CHAMPION!""I know man! Congratulations! I'm so proud of you, bro!" Can Jeff and Matt get any louder?! Don't they see me "sleeping" here?_

_Hearing Jeff sound like a kid who got his wish from Santa for Christmas, I go back to pondering. He sounded so happy, so proud, so… it's something you can't really put a word into. But all of those who have become World Champion at least once know and understand what that feeling is. And yes, that includes me. It's something that's beyond words, it's hard to understand, but you just know. With these, I start to feel guilty for my initial thoughts on Jeff's victory. Maybe he did deserve it after all. He has been a lifelong fan, he loves this business, works hard day in and day out, gives his all everytime, no complains, nothing negative. He's a risk taker, the Daredevil in and out of the ring. More importantly, he shows respect to the legends and superstars of this business. The mistakes he had made in the past, he's able to correct now, and he's not afraid to admit those errors, because he knows that he has learned from them, and has moved on. Just like what Matt said recently, Jeff's in a place in his life right now, wherein he's happy. Really happy… and maybe, that's what has gotten the fans to genuinely root for him. He's a lot of kids' heroes, the fans really love him, and I think it's beyond the fact that he's the babyface in all of this. They are behind him one hundred percent because he's not only a champion in the ring, but a champion in life._

_Plus, the holidays are fast approaching anyway. Why not give the kid the benefit of the doubt, and the support he needs? I am not promising anything, but I will try my very best to get over Jeff Hardy's Title Reign. I stop my "pretention" and open both eyes this time, as I slowly get up from where I'm lying. The brothers finally notice my presence._

_"Hey man! I'm sorry… did we wake you?" Isn't that obvious Matt?_

_"Nah! I was just taking a rest… my body wasn't feeling that well and I felt like jello." I wasn't lying, because I wasn't really sleeping and my body was really sore a while ago. But wait! Why do I feel so much better now? Maybe the physical pain was just all of those pent up emotional stress? Who knows…_

_"Man, I haven't gotten the chance to say this to you or to Adam, but…" Only when I saw Jeff extend his right hand for a handshake that I realized what he was saying. "… thanks! Great match man! You guys put me over." He sounded so sincere. How could I ruin that moment with all of those thoughts I had earlier?_

_I am brought back to a moment I witnessed some 12 and a half years ago when Shawn first won the WWE Championship belt. I can remember the exact words Vince told him after his match. "I want you to enjoy this." We all know what happened that time—Shawn enjoyed that reign too much that he didn't really enjoy it. Six years later, after he made his triumphant, unbelievable, miracle-moment return after doctors told him he couldn't wrestle anymore yet he returned better than ever and even won the World Heavyweight Championship, Vince told him the same thing, and this time around, I know he already did._

_Shaking the hand of the Rainbow-haired Warrior, I utter to him those exact same words I heard twelve and six years ago. Looking straight into his eyes, I tell him: "I want you to enjoy this." He nods his head in perfect understanding, while I notice the spinners belt hanging on his shoulder for the first time._

_Adam comes out of the shower room, ruining the "moment". "I'm done! Who's next?" I knew he was referring to the now finally vacant shower. How could a guy spend more than fifteen minutes in the shower room anyway?! Sometimes, I think Adam is gay…_

_Glancing from the open shower room to the shiny belt on Jeff's shoulder, I decide to play a bit with both guys. Shifting into Triple H character, I declare loudly: "I'M NEXT!"_

_Understanding it as if I was saying that I was going to be Jeff's first opponent after that night, Adam made sure to cut in. There was no way that Adam "Edge" Copeland could allow that. Although what I originally said that when it comes to ego, "Mine is bigger than his" remains true, he would not allow anyone to steal his spot without a fight. "No way man! I was the champion before he is. I have my rematch clause." It seems that he's shifted into Edge mode as well, and has thought that two could play this game._

_Deciding to lighten up the now seemingly tensed atmosphere inside the locker room, Jeff decides to shift in and out of character in a matter of seconds. Unfortunately, he takes Adam's side. "He's right man! He gets his rematch clause. So I'm off to busy my self preparing to kick his ass."_

_Seeing me starting to prepare my stuff and walk into the shower room, Jeff offers his final words: "Maybe next time?" He and I both know, that will be nothing but a classic._

_As I speak to him for the last time before the day "ends" for all of us, Triple H speaks in character again. "There's no maybe. But a guarantee."_

_I head inside the room that's been calling my name for the past five minutes now, and as I slip off what's left of my clothing, my thoughts start moving away again. What is with me and thinking lately._

_Stepping into the showers and allowing the lukewarm water hit my not-so-sore-anymore body, I start to realize four things. 1. The handshake I gave Jeff after the match in front of ten thousand people was as genuine as the handshake that only me, him and Matt saw; 2. Maybe it's time to let the others take over now. I've got nothing left to prove anyway; 3. The WWE Championship is not my life, it's just an added bonus; 4. And that's because the most important of all is family._

_Speaking of family, I better rush this shower. As far as I'm concerned, there are two lovely, innocent angels waiting for me. Not to forget a certain loving, sexy lady as well._

_But for now, screw the Championship. My family needs me. Jeff better enjoy and maximize his time. Because soon enough, I'm taking MY title back. He's got nothing to worry about, though because it's not gonna now… maybe next time._


End file.
